


The rule's on fire

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Revenge, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler sulla prima stagione.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Renee Montoya, Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne





	The rule's on fire

**The Rule’s on Fire**

**_Objection (Tango) – Shakira_ **

Fish non si era mai sentita così.

Impotente, senza speranza. Come se tutto quello per cui aveva sempre lottato si fosse trasformato in cenere sotto i suoi piedi.

Voleva gridare per la frustrazione, voleva vendetta, voleva...

Voleva _ucciderlo_.

Quel disgustoso, patetico pinguino, che le aveva portato via tutto.

Chiuse gli occhi, i suoi pensieri che si soffermavano su quelle immagini, di Oswald Cobblepot morto, coperto di sangue, torturato, sofferente.

Non poté evitare di sorridere.

Sarebbe tornata. Avrebbe ballato sul suo cadavere, ridendo di fronte alla sua faccia pallida, ridendo della sua triste, triste vita, e allora sarebbe stata soddisfatta.

Nessuno metteva Fish Mooney in un angolo.

**_Right now – One Direction_ **

Selina.

Aveva qualche problema con quel nome.

Non voleva che la gente la chiamasse così, riportava indietro ricordi di una persona che non era più.

Pensava a Bruce, un sacco.

Non erano pensieri felici né tristi. Selina sapeva solo che era impossibile per lei chiamarlo ‘amico’, aiutarlo, dargli speranza, perché sapeva bene che avrebbe voluto qualcosa in cambio, e sarebbe stata tradita, come sempre.

Bruce Wayne voleva il suo aiuto per catturare l’assassino dei suoi genitori.

Selina l’avrebbe aiutato, con tutto il cuore, gli avrebbe sorriso, gli avrebbe detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Cat non poteva.

**_Utopia – Within Temptation_ **

Jim era stressato.

Stava raggiungendo il limite, voleva esplodere.

Pensava a Barbara, al lavoro, a Falcone, Cobblepot, Selina, Bruce.

E poi c’era quella maledetta città.

Gotham sarebbe stata la sua morte, ne esa sicuro.

Non poteva parlare con Harvey, né col capo, né con nessuno degli altri colleghi, certo che non potessero davvero comprendere quale fosse il problema.

Stavano annegando in quella città marcia da troppo tempo ormai, incapaci di risalire in superfice, incapaci di fare niente in merito, incapaci di reagire. Si sentiva così solo, in momenti come questo.

Sospirò, disgustato da sé stesso.

Jim non aveva bisogno di nessuno per far funzionare le cose.

Se gli altri non riuscivano a vedere come stessero davvero, gliel’avrebbe mostrato.

Oh, l’avrebbe fatto eccome.

**_Caribbean blue – Enya_ **

Era come un sogno.

Carmine si sentiva di nuovo un ragazzino, come se dovesse essere protetto, come se davvero potesse fare affidamento su qualcuno per la propria salvezza.

Non poteva, non più. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui s’era sentito al sicuro, ma quel pensiero non poteva accompagnare questo momento in particolare, in quella stanza, mentre lei stava preparando il tè, sorridendo di tanto in tanto, come se lui fosse l’uomo più normale del mondo.

Quando gli portò la tazza Carmine mise le mani sulle sue, accarezzandole.

“Sei felice, qui?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Lei sorrise di nuovo, imbarazzata.

“Non c’è luogo dove preferirei essere.”

E quello era sufficiente per continuare a sognare.

**_Thank you for the music – ABBA_ **

Suo. _Suo._

Tutto ciò che c’era lì dentro apparteneva a lui, e nessuno poteva più portarglielo via.

Non Fish, che se n’era andata, non Don Maroni, che aveva perso la presa su di lui, non Don Falcone, che aveva fatto di tutto per proteggerlo, fidandosi di lui come se fosse il migliore fra i suoi uomini.

E Oswald lo era. Era il migliore perché non si fidava di nessuno, perché non era incline a dire la verità, mai, né a essere leale ad altri fuorché sé stesso.

Potevano prenderlo in giro quanto volevano, ma lui era lì, adesso, e nessuno gli avrebbe rubato le luci della ribalta.

 _Oswald_. Quello era il nome adesso, il nome del club e il proprio.

Il Pinguino stava per scomparire, per sempre.

**_American life – Madonna_ **

Harvey non era felice.

Non era felice di sé stesso, del suo lavoro, della sua maledetta vita.

Era colpa di Jim, era assolutamente certo di questo. Dal giorno in cui quella testa calda aveva messo piede al dipartimento, tutto era andato a rotoli.

Ora ogni giorno rischiava il proprio lavoro. Fish se n’era andata, le buone vecchie regole se n’erano andate, lasciandolo in un’ombra d’incertezza. E non gli piaceva, gli piaceva essere sicuro di quello che stava facendo.

Non gli piaceva essere corrotto o chiudere un occhio, perché era comunque parte della polizia, però era così che funzionavano le cose.

Harvey guardò il suo partner, seduto di fronte a lui.

“Cosa?” chiese Jim, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“È tutta colpa tua.” borbottò il più grande, alzandosi in piedi e voltandogli le spalle.

Ma, nonostante questo, non poté evitare di sorridere.

Era stranamente bello, a volte, fare la cosa giusta.

**_He lives in you – The Lion King_ **

Bruce guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Non stava realmente guardando qualcosa, aveva solo bisogno di pensare, e aveva bisogno di farlo senza essere disturbato, senza che Alfred gli leggesse dentro, sapendo esattamente ciò che gli passava per la testa.

A volte si spaventava di quanto lo capisse il maggiordomo, ma era comunque felice di averlo lì.

Era la sua famiglia, ora. Era tutto ciò che aveva.

Lui e la forza che doveva trovare adesso, la forza che gli avrebbe portato la sua vendetta, che avrebbe salvato questa città dalla corruzione intestina, che avrebbe salvato bambini futuri dal diventare come era diventato lui quella notte. Impotente, inutile.

Sarebbe diventato speranza. Per tutti loro.

Per sé stesso.

**_Why don’t we go there – One Direction_ **

Montoya si era abituata a guardarla da lontano.

Era bellissima, come sempre.

Bellissima, e comunque così triste.

Barbara era una drogata, lo era ancora, non c’era modo di negarlo. Esattamente come lo era Montoya.

E mentre le droghe erano andate e venute nelle loro vite, la loro dipendenza da sé stesse era comunque più pericolosa.

Era così vicina, adesso. Montoya poteva allungare una mano, toccarla, fare l’amore con lei, ma comunque non avrebbe cancellato quello sguardo dai suoi occhi, e cominciava a credere che niente potesse.

Non lei, non Gordon, non tutte le droghe del mondo.

Aveva voglia di piangere, e cercò disperatamente di impedirsi di farlo.

Era tempo di lasciarla andare, non importava quanto la amasse.

Montoya aveva bisogno di non essere una drogata, e Barbara era la sua droga preferita.

**_Scandalous – Mis-Teeq_ **

Era così bello.

Le sue mani erano così belle sulla pelle di Barbara.

Non importava che ne aspettasse di maschili, non importava che continuasse a pensare a Jim, a lui non era permesso entrare nella sua mente in momenti come questo.

Il fatto che c’arrivasse comunque, forzandosi nei suoi occhi, sulla sua pelle... nemmeno quello importava.

Barbara lo stava punendo, e stava punendo sé stessa.

E Montoya. Ancora non aveva deciso quale fosse il suo ruolo in tutto questo, ma non le importava, non sul serio.

Si erano fatte male in passato, e semplicemente lei non aveva finito.

Aveva bisogno di usarla nel modo in cui si sentiva usata.

E la sua pelle, un giorno, si sarebbe abituata al fatto di non poter più sentire il tocco di Jim.

Quella era la sua punizione finale.

**_A girl worth fighting for – Mulan_ **

Pensavano che non potesse sentirlo.

O forse sapevano che stava ascoltando, e semplicemente non gli importava.

Edward non era davvero infastidito dai loro commenti, dalle loro battute, dal modo in cui lo deridevano sempre.

Gli importava solo di lei.

La signorina Kringle era particolarmente bella quel giorno. Gli sorrise, con quel suo sorriso timido che era esattamente quello che gli piaceva di lei.

Kristen. Così gli piaceva chiamarla nella sua mente.

Sorrise, camminando verso di lei senza traccia di paura.

“Buongiorno, signorina Kringle.” le disse, fermandosi di fronte alla sua scrivania.

Lei sospirò, guardandolo e forzando un sorriso.

“Buongiorno.” rispose, poi attese. “Cosa? Ha un nuovo indovinello per me, Nygma?”

Edward sorrise ancora, annuendo.

Era solo una questione di tempo.


End file.
